Nagasumi's Beautiful Wife and Beautiful Life: Reboot
by Edgar Allan Poe's Powned Poser
Summary: Seventeen years of happiness, Nagasumi and Sun are married. Between their own romance, in laws, and children, life is hilariously hectic for the two. Even in all the chaos, the same question is always asked. Where does she get those rose petals from? This is a reboot of my original fic.
1. He Still Doesn't Know

_**Welcome you! I don't know if you came from my previous fanfic, or you just found this, but welcome! I hope you enjoy, and please leave me a follow and/or favorite!**_

 _ **(Don't forget to review!)**_

/

It's been seventeen years. Seventeen years of romance, love, fun, and adventures. The adventure known as marriage was a frightening one, with twisty roads and obstacles that you must overcome for your significant other. Seventeen years of marriage between Nagasumi and Sun that resulted in two children and a home for them all to share.

"You see Nagasumi, If I do not take my own daughters to school, I would be a disgrace to all Seto mermaids and mothers!" Sun said as the lights dimmed and the rose-petals fell from the ceiling.

"We only have one car..." Nagasumi smiled as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. "Plus it's easier for me to just drop off the girls on my way to work..."

"But Nagasumi..." She pleaded, hugging him from behind.

He turned around a placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. "It's fine honey. I gotta go.."

/

"Bye mommy!" Karlee and Lunar both said as they walked to the mini van.

"Bye girls! I'll see you soon!" Sun waved, her sun dress waving in the wind.

"I'll see you tonight darling..." Nagasumi said.

Sun grabbed his cheeks and pressed her lips to his, giving him a much more passionate kiss than the previous one. Their tongues mingled before she pulled away.

"Ew mommy!" Karlee stuck her tongue out, disgusted at her parents' display of affection.

"Leave them alone Karlee! You're just mad because no one kisses you!" Lunar teased her sister.

"I don't like boys! They're gross..."

"I love you..." Nagusmi yelled as he entered the mini van with his daughters.

"I love you too!" Sun waved, and showed her beautiful grin. She blew him a kiss, and he blew one back.

He reversed out of the driveway and began his commute to the girls' school, and then his office. He loved his family, he loved his life.

" _Where does she get those rose-petals from?"_ He thought to himself.

/

 _ **This was short, but so was my original introduction so I didn't have much to work with. Hope you liked! Remember to review, and see you soon!**_


	2. Of Babies

_**Hello! This is a continuation of the reboot, and I hope you enjoy! Leave me a follow and/or favorite if you haven't!**_

/

As Nagasumi drove from his daughters' school, their warm smiles were imprinted on his mind. The smile they share with their mother.

" _They're so much like their mother..."_ He softly smiled, remembering the stress filled day they were born.

 **Ten Years Later...**

"Good morning Nagasumi! Tell me, how is my precious Sun doing?" Kai said with a smug grin on his face. Nagasumi slowly looked up from his desk, trying his hardest to ignore Kai, and peered at the clock.

"Kai it's only eight fifteen..." Nagasumi moaned. "Do you have to start this now?"

"What can I say? I'm worried about Sun under your care.." Kai said, still grinning.

Nagasumi smirked as a comeback came to mind. "Well Kai I hate to break it to you, but she's still nine months pregnant with my two kids..."

The once smug man was now glaring daggers at Nagasumi.

"You know, the children I planted into her..." Nagasumi continued.

"Shut it..." Kai growled.

"Whenever her and I had sex..."

"I'm going back to my desk..." Kai said looking sick.

As Kai walked back to his designated office space, Nagasumi's phone began ringing. He checked the screen and saw a picture of Sun smiling, indicating it was her who was calling.

"Well! I was just talking about my beautiful wife and now she's calling! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Nagasumi loudly said in order to harass Kai even further.

Sun smiled. On any other day she would playfully flirt back with her husband, however now a dire situation rose and she needed to take the phone-call seriously.

"Nagasumi my water broke, and now I'm at the hospital..."She calmly said.

He dropped his phone and sprinted to his car.

/

After six long hours of labor, Sun finally gave birth to their two daughter, who they already named Karlee and Lunar. (Lunar was incredibly pleased when she heard of the name choice).

"Nagasumi..." Sun said as tears of joy slowly fell down her cheeks. Nagasumi walked over to his wife while Lunar and Karlee where being wrapped in blankets. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as they shared a smile.

"I'm so excited Sun..." He began.

"For what Nagasumi?" She questioned.

"To raise children with you.." He wiped a stray tear from his left eye. "I'm so excited.."

Sun nodded sweetly as her eyes struggled to stay awake. Her head bobbed slightly, and eventually Nagasumi brought her head to the soft pillow.

"Here Sun, get some rest." Nagasumi said, covering her up with a clean sheet.

"Mhm..." Was her only response as she drifted into much needed slumber.

"Here you go sir..." The nurse said, handing Nagasumi the two babies wrapped in the soft material.

"Thank you..." He nodded, taking the two. He walked out of the room and into the waiting room, as the proud parent needed to show off his two bundles of joy to the rest of the family.

Gozaburo was...furious to say the very least, but he didn't dare show it. His wife was so happy and excited for getting grandchildren, he couldn't bring himself to ruin the special day.

" _If Gozaburo messes this up I will hit him. I swear I will hit him."_ Ren thought to herself. This day was a huge milestone for both her and her daughter, and she swore to the heavens if her husband ruined it, it would be the end of him.

Lunar was sitting on a chair with a scowl that could kill. She whole hardheartedly Nagasumi and Sun's marriage, and she was overjoyed by the fact that they were having children, but a small part of her still envied sun for being able to have Nagasumi. However she couldn't betray Sun, not again.

"We made it..." Nagasumi said as he walked in, both babies still safely nuzzled in his arms. Everyone perked up as he entered, and both Ren and Lunar hastily walked over to see the newborns. Gozaburo however just sat and glared at Nagasumi.

"Aw! They're so adorable! Karlee looks just like Sun!" Ren said, smiling to Nagasumi. "You must be so proud..."

"I am, this is one of the happiest days in my life..." He admitted.

"Let me hold Lunar slave!" Lunar said with her arms out.

"If you keep talking to me like that, you're never babysitting.." Nagasumi warned.

/

 **Present Day...**

Nagasumi entered the parking lot and set his car in park. A smile was permanently glued on his face because he loved his life.

/

 _ **I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review! See you next chapter!**_


End file.
